This invention relates in general to the construction of coke ovens and in particular to a new and useful coke oven door closure in which a coke oven door having a spring bias sealing edge engages against an inner sealing frame part which adjustable fitted into a corner recess of an outer rigid frame part of the coke oven.
The seals on doors of horizontal coke ovens usually have sealing edges which are provided on the outer ribs of the door body and are pressed against the sealing surface of the door frame. In prior art door sealing arrangements, the sealing edges are either designed as so-called peen strips which are clamped to the door body and, if the surfaces to be brought into contact are not quite even, are peened against the sealing surfaces of the door frame to obtain a tight seal, or they are resilient and are pressed into contact with the sealing surfaces by springs. It is also known to make this spring force adjustable (German Utility Model 7705417.2). Due to such a slight deformation or resilience of the sealing edges, small unevenesses caused, for example, by non-removed tar deposits between the sealing edge and the sealing surface, can be compensated. However, the possibilities of conformation are limited, since substantially an edgewise contact is established. Also, the adjusted spring force varies with the distance and can be readjusted only to a small extent.
As the development of coke ovens advances with still higher oven chambers and doors, experience has shown that it becomes more and more difficult to compensate for door body or door frame deformations caused by mechanical or thermal loads. During operation, the door or frame deform relative to each other to the effect that the upper and lower ends of the doors protrude outwardly, while those of the frame bend inwardly, toward the masonry.
It is known from German Pat. No. 1267664 to use a two part door frame in which the inner part projects outwardly up to the plane of the sealing surface provided on the outer part, and the two parts are thermally insulated against each other and against the masonry of the oven. By providing sealing material between the two frame parts and the masonry, formation of tar and pitch condensates and their hardening under the heat from the oven chamber is to be reduced. Experience has shown, however, that such tar or pitch deposits cannot be completely prevented. The two door frame parts are firmly secured to each other and held in position by the anchoring posts as a rigid, immovable unit.